


Creepy Crawly

by CSDP



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: spider boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSDP/pseuds/CSDP
Summary: The monks find a secret of Jacks





	Creepy Crawly

“Okay guys, you know the plan,” Raimundo whispered, peeking into the basement of the Spicer manor, “Get in, get the Wu, and get out. If Spicer gets here before we get out, hide. Master Fung wants us to cut out on the violence, remember that.”

 

The monks nodded and Raimundo checked one last time in the window before opening it. The Brazilian hopped inside the basement and made sure everything was okay before signaling his friends to follow him. Weird. The usual bots that flew around the place were not around. Oh right, the monks destroyed quite a few of them last showdown and that’s why Master Fung wanted them to cut down on the violence.

 

Still, it was pretty odd for Jack to not have at least a small bunch of robots flying around.

 

“Do you see him?” Kimiko whispered.

 

“No.”

 

“Let’s get the Wu,” Clay suggested and started moving forward into the lair. The monks started looking around cautiously.

 

“Jack Spicer might be planning a evil plan!” Omi commented, “We must stop him.”

 

“I don’t think he’s even home,” Kimiko spoke louder, straightening once she found the Wu.

 

“Sure seems like it,” Clay adjusted his hat to see more of the emptiness. “This place looks more empty than my-”

 

“MOM! I’M HOME!” Jack’s voice shouted from upstairs.

 

“Hide!” Raimundo whispered and the monks quickly dove behind a large pile of disguarded robot bodies.

 

“What?” Jack asked, his hand on the doorknob as he tried to close the basement door. He was talking to someone outside, “No. I just had to pick up some parts before coming home...Yeah, I’ll help with dinner. Anything else?...Uh-huh. Okay...Yeah.” Jack closed the door and sighed. The albino looked around his lab and made his way down. There was no noise or sign of life, giving him a light smile.

 

The monks watched Jack take off his heavy trench-coat, it was all content until Kimiko felt something crawling on her arm. She looked down and gave a terrifying gasp that slowly rose higher in pitch. Raimundo was quick to cover her mouth before she was loud enough to alert the genius. The boys looked at to what disturbed her and saw a giant tarantula crawling up her shoulder towards her face. Rai felt Kimiko’s breathing speed up and she shuttered. He put his finger to his mouth to warn her and received a harsh glare.

 

“Shierry?” Jack called out, “You out?” The lab was still silent and Jack cocked an eyebrow, “Sheirry?” No response. Jack blinked and shook his head. He took off his red, tattered tank-top, revealing the white skin underneath, “Are you stuck in another bot? I told you to leave them alone you know.”

 

Jack lifted his arms above his head and stretched. He sighed contently when his bones gave a loud pop. The monks watched him turn slightly, enough to see his back. They watched him bend over and touched his toes, and small _spikes_ popped out of his spine. Everyone except Kimiko widened their eyes in shock, for the tarantula was now on her face freaking her the fuck out.

 

The albino rose back up and rolled his shoulders and popped his neck. Next, he put his hands over his ears and rubbed something off, revealing pointed ears. “Shierry, it’s not like you to be hiding. Say something at least. You usually leave notes if your going out for a while. Or are you with Mom?” Jack spoke to himself, reaching to his eyebrows and _peeled them off to reveal two sets of red eyes_ above his own. The monks mouths dropped to the ground.

 

“G-guys-” Kimiko shuttered and received no response.

 

Jack blinked a few times with his eyes, squinting and clearing his vision. He then opened his mouth wide and his teeth grew sharper. Jack, again, stretched his arms, straightening his back and two arms came out of his back. “One last thing~” Jack sung and flexed all four of his hands, letting his nails grow a bit sharper. He sighed happily, unaware of the three shocked monks and one about to have a breakdown. Jack looked up to a corner near the ceiling and gave an unimpressed look. “Look Shierry. Are you thinking about Bentovian?” Jack asked out loud, walking towards a wall and started climbing with ease towards the corner, “Because you need to move on, girl. You know how many bugs like us are killed in average homes? He was just lucky it was a quick death by that dog.” Jack peered inside a heavily webbed spot and saw nothing, “Shierry?”

 

“OH MY GOD! GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!” Kimiko shrieked, making everyone including Jack and the tarantula to jump. Jack jumped off the wall and looked to the uninvited guests. The tarantula scurried away from the girl and went into another hole.

 

“Wh-wh-wha-what are you doing here?!” Jack screamed wide eyed.

 

The monks all stood up and looked at Jack with equal confusion and fear. “Y-you-!” Raimundo tried forming words.

 

“Jack Spicer!” Omi jumped forward, “What...are you?”

 

“What-No! You don’t get to ask questions! Why the hell are you in my house?!” Jack put two hands on his hips, used one hand to point an accusing finger and the other to hold out for the same tarantula to crawl on.

 

“We came for the Wu!”

 

“YOU COULD’VE JUST KNOCKED!” Jack screamed.

 

“WHY DO YOU HAVE RANDOM SPIDERS CRAWLING AROUND?!” Kimiko cried. Jack gave her a look that could only be deciphered as ‘Are you fucking kidding me right now?’

 

Jack looked at the tarantula with an eye roll and just...stared at it. “You didn’t tell me?...Thought it was funny? What part of this is funny?...No. I’m not amused!”

 

“Y-you...can talk to them varmints?” Clay asked.

 

“What are you still doing here?!” Jack snarled. Sheirry, the tarantula, stood up to a threatening pose due to Clay’s comment and hissed. “Oh shut up, it’s not like your going to do anything!”

 

“You didn’t answer Omi’s question,” Raimundo spoke up weakly.

 

“And you didn’t answer mine,” Jack growled.

 

“I think we should get our answers first.”

 

“Bullshit.”

 

“It’s not,” Kimiko jumped in, “You could’ve gotten that off of me!”

 

“Hey! Did you forget that I didn’t even _know_ you losers were here? Stop playing the victim and get out!”

 

“We’re not leaving until our questions are answered,” Raimundo put his foot down.

 

Jack sighed, “If I tell you, will you leave?” Four nods and Jack put down the spider, “If you must know, I’m a spider hybrid.”

 

“No shit.”

 

“Rai!” Kimiko punched his arm.

 

“You asked!”

 

“Hold on,” Clay interjected, “If you’re a spider, then why did you get scared when you let out them varmints underground?”

 

“Oh, them?” Jack crossed both arms, “No, they were going to kill me. No matter what I was. Plus, if I were to live, they would’ve kept me prisoner or something like that.”

 

“And...your parents?”

 

“Well, my dads dead and my mom-”

 

“Jackie~” A woman’s voice cooed, “Are you ready to help?”

 

“Wait, Mom!”

 

Something with a lot of legs walked down the steps and the upper body of a woman popped into view. She was gorgeous to say the least. Her hair was as red as Jack’s but her eyes were lack. That was the only normal part about this woman. On her cheeks were large chelicerae’s that were more threatening than her sharp teeth showing under her pink lipstick smile. Her hands were clasped together in excitement, those two with sharp nails, and she had a wonderful blouse on.

 

“Oh~ You brought friends over?” She sung and walked closer, showing that her lower half was that of a spiders. The monks froze in their place.

 

“Yeah...friends...” Jack mumbled.

 

“Hello dears,” The hybrid walked closer, “Would you like to stay for dinner?” The two arachnids didn’t really see the monks move, but all four ran out of the manor faster than the speed of light it seemed. “Awe. I was really hoping they would stay.”

 

“It’s okay, Mom,” Jack walked forward and started going up the stairs, “They’re jerks anyway. I don’t think you would’ve wanted them to stay by the end.”

 

“Such a shame,” The woman followed her son into the main building, her spider body showing that it was mainly black with red spots. “Anyway~ How was your day?”

 

“I don’t know. It could’ve been bad for them finding out, or it could be funny,” Jack smiled.

 

“Well, we’ll just find out, won’t we~” She laughed.

 

“So, what’s for dinner?” Jack asked walking into the dining room.

 

“I decided we were going to do fast food.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Uh-huh,” The mother walked over and opened a door, revealing two large grasshoppers with normal sized ones, “And for dessert, I thought we could have some pudding!”

 

“Yay!” Jack cheered and took the smaller grasshopper his mother held.

 

“Remember how I told you about live food. Poison them first, then eat,” She reminded, getting ready to eat hers.

 

“Got it,” Jack spoke and opened his mouth. Instead of biting down with his fangs, his mouth opened _wider_ and his own chelicerae’s came out of his mouth and pierced into the large insect. It struggled for a minute but soon stopped moving and Jack started to consume it.

 

“How is it, hon?” His mother asked, half of hers already eaten.

 

Jack swallowed his mouth and smiled, “It’s great! Thank you.”

 

“Only the best for my son~”

 

Imagine if the monks actually saw _that_. Speaking of which. The monks were going to remind themselves to keep their heads next time they see Jack. They wondered if Wuya knew. Chase? Hannibal? Literally everyone?

 

The answer?

 

“So how’s Sheirry?”

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart and references are on tumblr @CSDP_not_a_murderer


End file.
